Daughter of a Princess
by Sierra Akurai
Summary: Well, my first Lion King fic, please read it and let me know what you think by reveiwing!


Daughter of a Princess  
Written by Nekomi- Chan  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s N o t e * * *  
  
Hi everyone ^.^ Recently I've taken a intrest to The Lion King, and have decided to write a fanfiction about it. ^.~ This story is called Daughter of a Princess cause basically, thats what Kaleigh is. The daughter of Kovu and Kiara. Their names all begin with 'k', I thought I should follow the tradition ^.~  
Anyway, please Read it, and Review it please (R&R), so's I can continue writing with the knowledge of people reading =P Anyways, to the fic!  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s N o t e * * *  
  
[ Location - Pridelands ]  
  
As the morning sun's light spread over the Pridelands, heating up the rocks and warning all creatures that, like the land does every year, the fire season is just around the corner.  
  
Although the 2 proud lions atop Pride Rock weren't worried about the weather. No, all their attention was focoused on the tiny bundle of fur at their feet. This little furball, now attempting to catch its tail, was infact the daughter of Princess Kiara and Kovu, and was indeed, very much like her mother.  
  
The kit's fur was golden as the sun's rays which warmed her, her eyes lit with a sort of inner glow as she failed to catch her tail and, dizzy, fell against her father's legs.   
Her father, Kovu, looked down upon his daughter, and smiled, flicking his ear casually as he glanced at Kiara, who smiled.  
  
"Hey, Kaleigh!"   
  
A sound rather like a whinning of a horse, sounded from off Pride Rock. As the little lion jumped up, she grinned as she saw the animal whom addressed her.   
It was her friend, Zain. He stamped his hoof impaitently, waiting at the base of Pride Rock, too afraid of the adult lions to approch nearer. Zain, being a young colt Zebra, knew his bountries, and backed a little off as Kovu, eyeing his outrageous patterning on his coat, growled under his breath.  
  
"Hey, Zain!" the lioness said, in exactly the same type of tone the Zebra spoke to her, cheekily pounced to her feet, and in one movement, pounced towards the young colt, her eyes alight with the air of adventure, as was always present when Zain was around.  
  
But, stopping her desent towards her friend, stepped her father, blocking her veiw with his large body, as he flopped down in front of her, even lying this way, she still could not see past his fluffy black mane.  
  
"Daddy! Get outta the way!" Kaleigh cried, and, playfully pounced on his head, as he raised his paw and tackled her to the ground, pinning her as he had done numerous times before.  
  
"Daddy, let go! Dad-ee!" Kaleigh whined, and the male lion released his grip, as Kaleigh, with a "Raowr!" pounced over him, and banged headfirst into the legs of her mother, from which she had inheirted most of her looks from.  
  
"Kaleigh!" called Zain again, getting impaitent, he reared and bucked. Kaleigh thought he had found something really exciting to act like this. But then again, like her, the colt was always so full of beans and energy he couldn't last half an hour without running around.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go play with Zain. Alright?" she ased, staring up into her mothers eyes, widening her sky blue ones as she did so, knowing that she would look even more inocennt.  
She grinned as her motherr nodded her answer, and she jumped off of Pride Rock into the yellow grass on the edge of it.  
  
As she and the Zebra started to run off, Kaleigh shouted out a goodbye to her parents and, being as small as she was, disappeared quite quickly in the tall grass.  
As Kiara looked after her daughter, she heard a sigh from her mate. She turned to see Kovu, his massive form still lying on the rock, and went over to im, nudging him with her head as she did so.  
  
"Kovu, why are you so worried? Where's your childhood gone?" she teased as Kovu, in reation to that comment, wrestled Kiara down beside him. Kiara, rather then fight to remain upright, fell next to Kovu, and nestled her head against him as his gaze turned back towards the plains.  
  
"Kiara, I just don't like it when she goes off with that horse by herself," Kovu replied. "When those other cubs are here, it doesn't feel right without her with them."  
  
"You know, Kovu, your starting to sound like me," came a deep voice behind them. Both lions turned to see Simba, King Of The Pridelands, standing their with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"And we all know where that lead, don't we Kiara?" Simba gently poked his daughter with his paw as she purred and leant against Kovu, who smirked.  
  
"Ah, thats better, back to the rougue lion I love," Kiara said, and pushed him down, resting her head on his chest, while she licked his cheek. "She'll be fine,"  
  
* * *  
[ Location - Pridelands ]  
  
"So, Zain, where on earth are we going?" asked Kaleigh as she bounded up and down, out of the grass, trying to glimpse her friend, who was unusally quiet. "To some gornoment clearing of fresh grass?"  
  
"Kaleigh, we are being followed. This is meant to be a secret, just between you and me, hmm," Zain, very unlike himself, sniffed the air and narrowed his brown eyes, "..I smell Warthog,"  
  
Kaleigh sniffed then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Same. 'Tis not that hard, they smell so rotten.." she laughed as she (thought) she knew who it was. "Hey, comeon Pumba, you can come out now. Come on, Pumba..?"  
  
Kaleigh's chipper voice faded as the warthog whom she suspected as Pumba (no doubt Timon, the muskrat, was not far ) did not appear, there was only the slight sway of the yellowed grass.  
  
'Hey, Zain," at this, Kaleigh shuddered, her tail flicking. "Where are we going? Can we go back, cause I feel spooked. I feel as though someone's watching us.."  
  
Zain stamped his foot and snorted impaitently. "You lions," he said, ".. always wanting company.. I suppose you want to go play with your other lion friends?"  
  
At Kaleigh's nod, the colt reared, angrily whinnying,"Fine, you know your way back, for heavens sake, we're still in sight of Pride Rock.. go on, get.."  
  
As Zain ran forward, Kaleigh jumped back quickly, but it was with drooped ears with which she returned to her home, "I'm sorry Zain.. maybe some other time.."  
  
"Yeah.. some other time.." Zainn said bitterly, then it occured to Kaleigh how important that wherever Zain wanted to show her was to him. But she had no choice to change her mind, as Zain galloped off, nothing but a black and white blurred figure on the horizan.  
  
Kaleigh stod where she was for a moment, before getting the feeling she was being watched once again, and bounded off through the grass, spooked even though it was broad daylight.   
  
* * * 


End file.
